Protector
by Leki
Summary: Dark Sons are supposed to protect their priestesses. [oneshot]


Protector

[Dark Sons are supposed to protect their priestesses.]

LorenxNeferet. Rated K. Romance.

* * *

Neferet was preparing herself for the night ahead. She was already awake several hours before the fledglings tended to get up. She preferred to get up, watching the sun go down, day into night, reflecting herself having been saved by night, starting her new life. Unfortunately for the rest, some of her past bitterness remained, and that's what drove her as she swung her legs up over the bed, moving towards her bureau that held her High Priestess clothing. The clothing that sung of her power to every passing person.

Today a black dress, a sash that was softly knotted- and undone by a warm hand that trailed up her hip and landed on the knot, tugging at it with a thumb.

"I have things to do." Neferet snapped at the intruder.  
"Oh, honey, so do I." Loren chuckled that infuriating chuckle that meant he wasn't taking her quite so seriously as he should. Although that didn't mean much. With Loren, not many people could tell how much he cared. She slapped her hand and over his, flattening it against her hip, not allowing him to undo the knot she had just created.

"Stop it right now, Loren Blake." There was an edge to her tone.

"Oo, soooomeone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning~" Blake sang to her. She grit her teeth, clearly on edge as Loren swept her hair over one shoulder and kissed the soft skin of her neck, warm under his lips. It was just what he needed to wake up to in the morning.

"Loren Blake, you are incorrigible." Neferet sighed, leaning her head backwards, resting it against his shoulder.

"That I aaaam lovely lady." Loren mumbled as he trailed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder, where his face was quickly crammed by her palm pushing against it.

"And now. I must go." Neferet got a stern tone to her voice, pushing away from him and reaching for her shawl. Loren whistled behind her, his chuckle soft and deep behind her somewhere.

"You are just. Too. Stubborn." Loren's mouth found her ear and started to suck on it, "Aha, there is the elusive smile." A small smile had tipped her mouth, but just as quickly it had smoothed out. But there was a warmth in her green eyes that wasn't there previously.

"I must go Loren." There was no a coynes in her voice as she pulled away, shoving his chest with her hand. All it took from Loren was the slightest digging in of his heels and he pressed against her hand, against her front, and kissed her. Her eyes softened, but she persisted, "Loren. I have things to do, or else our lives as vampyres will be endangered."

"Tch!" Loren clacked his teeth together, a sly grin forming on his face. Before Neferet could comprehend, he was hoisting her up and over his shoulder, having her fly down and land on her back on the bed. Just as quickly, in the midst of Neferet pushing herself up on her elbows, he was straddling her waist.

Loren chuckled, pressing her face back down to the pillow with a chuckling kiss.

"Did you forget your own lessons?" Another kiss to the cheek, placing Neferet's complaint to rest, "We males are more than decent protectors." Loren's grin was sly, his tone hinting that he found himself more than just "decent", "We're made to protect our silly little females who run off, fussy over every complaint!" He kissed her cheek, this time keeping his mouth there and pressing his lips to her warm cheek.

Loren snaked her hands up to his shoulders, rubbing over the shape of his body and bake up to grip his cheeks, pulling him close for a kiss of her own.

"Loren." She sighed his name against his lips, and he nibbled at her lips as he wound his fingers with hers and pressed them into the mattress, leaning up on his hands to kiss her forehead. Then he trailed down, kisses speckling her body until he got to her stomach.

"And keep in mind, we Dark Sons also protect our child." Neferet smiled softly.

"For all you know it could be children." Loren started to stroke her belly in little circles before pulling up her shirt to just below her breasts so he could stroke her skin.

"I hope so." He murmured, staring at the barely rounded flesh of her stomach until his head dropped and he was kissing it over and over. Nepheret ran her hands up and down his arms, feeling his warm skin, and it seemed to warm her from the inside up, just feeling his own warmth. His calm confidence was easing her fears that their futures were not assured.

"I know so." Neferet teased as she squeezed his cheeks in her hands and he dragged her closer, wrapping his arms around her back and they met in the middle with a loving kiss.

* * *

Loren and Neferet are so cute! Even though I spell her name wrong many different ways all the time. Most of the editing was for her name, haha! This is meant to be a oneshot!


End file.
